warriorsfandomcom-20200223-history
Speckletail
Speckletail is a pale tabby she-cat with amber eyesRevealed in the allegiances of Bluestar's Prophecy. History In the Super Edition Series Bluestar's Prophecy :Early in the book, she is seen as a warrior, returning from a hunting patrol with Stormtail and Sparrowpelt. Bluekit admires the two voles she had caught, as she walks into camp. A little while before Patchkit's and Leopardkit's apprentice ceremony she is seen answering Moonflower's question by saying Pinestar had something planned for two kits. Later, she gives birth to Smallear's kits, Goldenkit and Lionkit, and is seen nursing them, Bluekit is unhappy now because of how many cats are crowding the nursery. :Later, when Bluepaw comes into the nursery to replace the old moss, Speckletail is seen offering her two kits a mouse to eat. Goldenkit complains and Lionkit offers to eat her share. Speckletail tells him he has had plenty and to get more if he wants. She prompts the kits to go out while Bluepaw cleans out the moss. She asks the young apprentice how the gathering went and Bluepaw responds by saying it was great, although she didn't understand most of it. Speckletail says the Clan needs to concentrate on fighting hunger with so many kits in the nursery. :When Goosefeather predicts destruction from the vole's fur Speckletail is shown to be worried for her kits by wrapping her tail around them protectively. She tells Goldenkit that she'll be safe in the nursery then casts a fearful glance at Smallear. Later that same day she is seen outside the nursery with Poppydawn watching over the kits. In the Original Series Into the Wild :Later in the book, after Spottedleaf is killed and Frostfur's kits are stolen, Speckletail is seen speaking to Frostfur. She thinks Yellowfang must have done those things with the help of Ravenpaw. Fire and Ice :One of her kits, a tabby with an unknown name, falls ill with Greencough. Fireheart convinces the kit to eat its herbs as practice for "when you're a warrior," telling the kit it will have to eat much worse herbs for the trip to Highstones. Her kit is seen with Swiftpaw by a fallen oak tree where the sick cats were kept. The kit recovers later. :Speckletail is later seen asking Fireheart if Tigerclaw was in the warriors den. She also tells him that Greencough had spread to the nursery. He is outraged but she comforts him by saying Greencough comes every Leaf-bare. She then turns and goes back into the nursery. Forest of Secrets :She is seen emerging from the nursery for Brackenpaw's warrior ceremony. :Speckletail is seen after Graystripe brings Stormkit and Featherkit to the ThunderClan camp. She interrupts Goldenflower when she agrees to suckle them and asks who the mother is. It is noted that she is a good mother with a ferocious temper. She shows anger for Graystripe and the kits saying, "There's bad blood in those kits". She snorts in disapproval after Goldenflower agrees to care for them. :Brindleface talks to Fireheart later about how annoying Graystripe is when he is in the nursery. She tells him they were dropping hints and Speckletail even asked him if he was expecting kits himself. He goes into the nursery to see the kits and Speckletail makes a rude remark about Graystripe's kits, then pushes her way out of the den. :During the attack from Brokentail's rogues, Speckletail and Brindleface are seen fighting a warrior twice their size Rising Storm :Speckletail is seen in the elders' den saying that Willowpelt's kits would be born soon. It is mentioned that she is the oldest nursery queen and her single kit was weak and small after having whitecough. :She later says to the other elders that she is worried about Willowpelt because it is a long journey from the stream and back to collect water, and her kits would be alone. She offers to help carry back soaked moss for Willowpelt and Goldenflower :Speckletail and the water collecting patrol come back to the camp panting because twolegs had chased after them. She frets about the two other queens not having enough water, so Fireheart decides to get some himself. :When Cloudkit comes back after being capture by twolegs, Speckletail expresses her feelings for twolegs saying, "Typical Twolegs!" :She falls behind with her kit, Snowkit, during the fire and Fireheart helps her to carry her kit. Snowkit is said to be well grown and hard for Speckletail because she was not as young as the other queens. Fireheart carries her kit to the other side of the river. A Dangerous Path :Speckletail is seen peering curiously out of the nursery after Fireheart arrives back from the gathering, with new that Tigerstar is the new leader of ShadowClan. :While her son, Snowkit, is playing with Bramblekit he makes a noise as if he is in pain. Fireheart is shocked so he interferes and tells Bramblekit to stop. Bramblekit claims Snowkit can't play properly and Speckletail is busy licking his white fur, telling him to get back up. Fireheart tells her that Cinderpelt should check out how Snowkit is, but she is angered and tells him that she can take care of her kit herself, then takes Snowkit back into the nursery. :Brackenfur later talks to Fireheart, saying he wants to mentor Snowkit and he is worried because Snowkit doesn't respond when spoken to. He says Cinderpelt should take a look at him and Fireheart replies, saying Speckletail nearly clawed off his ears when he suggested that. They decide to find a way to get Cinderpelt to check Snowkit without upsetting Speckletail. :Later, Speckletail is seen sitting with Snowkit and Cinderpelt outside the nursery. She is talking to the medicine cat about Snowkit and Speckletail is cranky and claims there isn't anything to talk about. She calls her son to her and once he comes she gives him a lick. Fireheart, who had been watching, then calls Snowkit over with only his voice, no movements. Although Snowkit is looking right at Fireheart, he doesn't come to him when he calls three or four times. Cats all turn to watch the event and Dappletail even comes over to whisper something in Speckletail's ear. She spat an irritated reply to the dappled elder. She gave her kit a nudge after he didn't go to Fireheart, and he then walked over to the deputy. Fireheart praises the kit twice, because he looked at him with a blank face, and Snowkit replies in a distorted voice. He leads the kit back to Speckletail and Cinderpelt. When Cinderpelt tells Speckletail that Snowkit is deaf she feels grief and anger. She snaps at Cinderpelt and when Dappletail says her deaf kit was taken by a fox she pulls Snowkit closer, protectively. Bluestar, who had been observing, then tells Speckletail that he will never be a warrior. This makes Speckletail angrier than ever and she leaves, fur bristling, back into the nursery. :After hearing the saddening news that Snowkit can never be a warrior, Speckletail attempts to mentor him herself, signalling with her paws and tail. But, Snowkit just plays with his mother's paws, rolling over and having fun. :When Fireheart hears yowling in the clearing he rushes out to see the clearing almost deserted, except for Snowkit, who was still tumbling and playing. A hawk is circling above the camp, beating its powerful wings. Speckletail yowls frantically for him to come, but he doesn't hear. She tries to run out to get him, but at that same moment the hawk swoops down and grabs Snowkit. He screams for his life as its talons fasten onto his back. Speckletail raced forward and sprang upward to get her son back. Her claws fastened onto Snowkit's white fur. They dangles there for moments, raising higher and higher. The hawk then released one of its talons and scored across Speckletail's face, causing her to fall back down. Snowkit, still screaming, is carried off by the hawk, his cry fading away in the distance, leaving Speckletail in agony. The other Clan cats gather around her in a rugged circle. She blames herself for Snowkit being carried away. Sandstorm and Cinderpelt try to comfort her but she keeps saying it's her fault. Bluestar then comes forward and says StarClan is at war with ThunderClan, shocking all the Clan. :She is later seen being guided to the medicine cat's den by Cinderpelt and Brindleface. :When Lostface is sent to the elders' den because of the injuries given to her by the dog pack, they care for each other, both thinking they have been assigned the task of taking care of the other, and they develop a strong bond. The Darkest Hour :After Fireheart returns to the camp with the news of Bluestar's death, she and Frostfur go into Bluestar's den and find Stonefur and Mistyfoot sharing tongues with the dead leader for the last time. They are at first hostile, and very angry with them for trespassing. Fireheart then tells the whole camp that Stonefur and Mistyfoot were Bluestar's kits. :She is left in charge of the camp while the four Clans, now known as "LionClan" confronts BloodClan, to protect the camp in case the battle of Fourtrees goes to BloodClan. However, before they leave, she wishes to go fight with Thunderclan, and Firestar must convince her to stay behind. He tells her that he knows that she's a fighter, but that the kits and elders needed to be protcted. She begins to protest, until she realizes what Firestar is asking her to do. She calms down and tells him that she understood, and would remain in camp to protect the kits and elders. In the Super Edition Series ''Firestar's Quest :She appeared at the meeting when Firestar and Sandstorm were about to leave the forest to find SkyClan. She was glaring up at Firestar as if he were an apprentice who had scratched her while serching for ticks, giving the expression she was displeased with him leaving. In the New Prophecy Series ''Midnight :When Squirrelpaw and Brambleclaw are in the Elders' den, she tells Squirrelpaw that Firestar used to get in loads of trouble when he was a warrior, and tells her the stories of his "adventures". Moonrise :She sits vigil with the Clan when Dappletail dies. Dawn :In Dawn, Speckletail stays behind in the forest with Frostfur, Loudbelly and Shadepelt when the other Clans leave on the Great Journey. Erin Hunter Chat :In a Wands and Worlds chat, Vicky Holmes confirmed Speckletail, Loudbelly, Frostfur and Shadepelt had died of starvation a few moons after the Clans had left. Character Pixels File:Speckletail(w).png|Warrior Version File:Speckletail_(Q).png|Queen Version File:Speckletail.elder.png|Elder Version Quotes Family Mate: :Smallear:Revealed in Bluestar's Prophecy, page 48 Deceased, Verified StarClan member Sons: :SnowkitRevealed in A Dangerous Path, pg 44: Deceased, Suspected StarClan member :Lionheart:Revealed in Bluestar's Prophecy, page 48 Deceased, Verified StarClan member Daughter: :Goldenflower:Revealed in Bluestar's Prophecy, page 48 Deceased, Suspected StarClan member Grandsons: :Brambleclaw:Revealed in Rising Storm, pages 19-20 :Swiftpaw:Reveald in Secrets of the Clans, page 116 Deceased, Verified StarClan member Granddaughter: :Tawnypelt:Revealed in Rising Storm, pages 19-20 Great-Grandsons: :Tigerheart:Revealed in Dark River, pages 20-21 :Flametail:Revealed in Dark River, pages 20-21 Great-Granddaughter: :Dawnpelt:Revealed in Dark River, pages 20-21 Tree References and Citations Category:ThunderClan Cat Category:Queen Category:Elders Category:Into the Wild characters Category:Fire and Ice characters Category:Forest of Secrets characters Category:Rising Storm characters Category:A Dangerous Path characters Category:The Darkest Hour characters Category:Firestar's Quest characters Category:Midnight characters Category:Moonrise characters Category:Dawn characters Category:Starlight characters Category:StarClan Cat Category:Bluestar's Prophecy characters Category:Supporting Character